A Modern Marriage
by Cybercitizen
Summary: After dating since high school, Elsa and Anna are finally getting married. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Fluff)


Elsa stood at the altar in her pristine black tuxedo, looking down and smiling softly with pride. She looked very dapper, having gone for a full, old-fashioned style coat and tails. She had wanted to look her best, since today was her wedding day.

Today, Elsa would be marrying the love of her life, her high school sweetheart Anna. They had met at the end of their years at school, Anna helping the beautiful Elsa to open up more and be more social. However, neither of them had suspected falling in love.

The years had moved by with them, their love growing ever stronger with each passing day. Then, last year, while they were on vacation together at a beautiful island resort, Elsa had finally gotten the courage to get down on one knee.

Anna, of course, said yes and they had now spent the past year of their lives planning for this very special day. Elsa still couldn't believe it was really here, having pinched herself several times while getting dressed to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

This was indeed no dream. No, it was really happening. Today really was Elsa's wedding day and it couldn't have been a more perfect occasion, since today was also the anniversary of when they first met. How romantic was that?

Holding her hands to her waist, Elsa looked down the aisle, seeing all the guests packed into the chapel. There was sunlight pouring in through the open door, where in but a few short minutes, Anna would probably be walking down the aisle.

Elsa couldn't wait to finally see her dearest. The last time they had spoken to one another was at least a few days ago. They had taken the traditional oath to not see one another before the ceremony, but the wait was killing Elsa.

But Elsa wouldn't let herself be overwhelmed with excitement. No, she was going to be calm, relaxed and dutiful, like the dashing prince she was trying to be for her beloved Anna.

Reaching down into her pockets, Elsa checked to see if the piece of paper containing her vows was still there. Indeed it was. That was a relief. Without that paper, Elsa would probably be a stuttering mess during the ceremony... not that Anna would mind.

Sighing, Elsa knew that Anna was going to love her, no matter what happened on this day. The redhead always had that special place in Elsa's heart that no one else could possibly ever take. Today, their hearts were going to be joined as one, like it was meant to be.

Just then Elsa heard the sound of the organ pipe into life, standing to attention. Her heart skipped a beat. Finally, it was time for her and Anna to be married. She then turned, looking down the aisle as all the guests rose up to welcome the bride.

From the light of the entrance to the chapel, Anna then walked down the aisle, escorted by her father and several of hers and Elsa's friends walking behind her as bridesmaids. She was wearing a very poofy looking white wedding dress with long white gloves. Her hair was done up in a bun and she was holding a bouquet in her hands.

Anna probably could have gone with a veil, but she knew Elsa would want to see her beautiful face during the ceremony. As she continued to walk with her father, she grinned in delight as today was finally her big day.

Smiling softly, Elsa felt honoured to be in the presence of such a beautiful bride, as well as being the one she was about to marry. The dress suited Anna so perfectly, much like how Elsa's tuxedo suited Elsa. Elsa was the dashing prince, Anna was the beautiful princess.

Letting go of her father's hand and giving her bouquet to one of her maids, Anna then walked up to the altar, smiling with pride as she looked at Elsa with wide, teal eyes full of love.

"Hi," she spoke, taking Elsa's hands and beaming with glee.

"Hey," Elsa replied. "You look amazing."

"And you're dapper as ever," Anna cooed. Oh how much Elsa wanted to kiss those perfect lips of hers. She probably wouldn't have to wait long though, as their vows soon began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of Elsa Winters and Anna Arendelle. They have come here today to be joined in the bonds of matrimony, so they spend the rest of their lives in happy, blissful peace as a married couple. Let us rejoice in their true and pure love. Do you Elsa take Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife? to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

Smiling, Elsa loved the sound of that word. Wife. Yes, Anna would soon be her wife, the deepest bond any pair of lovers could ever dream of. Holding Anna's gloved hands tightly, she nodded, giving her reply. "I do."

"And do you Anna take Elsa to be your lawfully wedded wife? to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

Grinning, Anna looked at her dashing Elsa, nodding profusely. She would gladly be that dapper girl's wife. This was her biggest dream come true. "I do!" She chirped.

"Please exchange rings and any personal vows you wish to share."

Elsa then reached into her pocket, taking out the small piece of paper. Finally, she could give this vow to Anna, a profession of love that would truly warm her heart completely. This would be what would make Anna's day. Clearing her throat, Elsa began.

"Anna... When we first met, I was pretty much a loner. I never talked to anyone and kept mostly to myself. You showed me that shutting myself in isn't the way to a happy life. Through you, I learned that life isn't something to be lived alone. It's something to be lived in the company of friends, family and most importantly... the one you truly love. From this moment forward, I pledge to always be at your side, no matter what happens or comes our way. I will never part from you Anna. You mean so much to me, from the way your warm smile brightens my morning when I wake up, to your loving embrace when we cuddle at night. Anna... with all my heart... I truly love you so very much."

Trying her best to hold back tears, Anna blushed softly. That was the most touching thing that Elsa had ever said to her. She then suddenly reached forward and gave Elsa a soft kiss on the cheek, a taste of what was to come. Elsa blushed too, stroking her cheek as Anna gave her own vow.

"My dearest Elsa... you're the best friend I've ever had. You're the best girlfriend I've ever had... okay, you're the only girlfriend I've ever had, but if I had more than one girlfriend, you'd totally be the best. Heck, I'm getting off topic..." She cleared her throat. "Okay, breathe breathe breathe... you are the light of my world, the shoulder I happily lean on to feel safe and secure. Elsa, you give me a sense of purpose. I want to spend every day making sure there's always a smile on that beautiful face of yours... just like you always put a smile on mine. Elsa... I will gladly be your wife."

Reaching into her pocket again, Elsa took out a beautiful golden ring and slid it upon Anna's finger, it fitting perfectly onto the redhead's gloved digit. Anna then took out a ring of her own, sliding it onto Elsa's finger, sealing their bond.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you two wife and wife. Elsa, you may now kiss the bride."

Anna and Elsa smiled with pride as the wedding march played in their ears. Elsa moved close to her new wife, holding her close as she gave her a passionate, loving kiss. Anna cupped Elsa's cheeks as the blonde wrapped her arms around her waist as they kissed.

Kissing deeply, Elsa poured all of her love into Anna through the locking of their lips. Anna wanted the kiss to remain forever, and it nearly did, as the two of them held each other in an embrace that warmed the hearts of everyone in the chapel.

But, they soon pulled apart and walked down the aisle together, with Anna leaning her head on Elsa's shoulder, smiling.

"That really was a beautiful vow, my darling," she said lovingly, smiling with happiness and joy as the guests clapped around them.

Elsa blushed softly. "It's how I truly felt about you... my dearest Anna." She then leaned down and kissed Anna again, as the two of them walked out to their happy new life together.

xXx

 **Author's note:** A modern wedding for this one!


End file.
